En otra vida
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Scott no podía creer toda las cursilerías que podían salir de la boca de ese gordo americano que tiene como amante. "¿Verse en otra vida?" eso sí que sería un puto castigo, ya le bastaba con aguantarlo en esa. USxScotland y leve USxUK.


Aquí un fic de esta pareja crack, tenía ganas de escribir de ellos, hasta tengo un lemon allí para que lo vean, espero no traumarles :333

**Pareja: **AlfredxScott y un poco de AlfredxArthur.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Ya verán (?)

Era una bella pelea por la mañana, Scott permanecía recostado en la cama boca abajo, siente el puto despertador, le falta poco para romperlo junto a la lámpara. Se recuesta nuevamente de mala gana, con ojeras y con esa actitud tan alegre que suele tener todas las mañanas, en cambio, el ser que se remueve a su lado…

−¡Oh, qué día más hermoso, mira como el sol resplandece con la vigorosidad de ciento cincuenta ángeles! ¿no es el día más maravilloso de nuestra existencia, Scotty-Love? –casi saltó de la cama un sujeto totalmente desnudo mostrando todas sus partes nobles al apuntar parado hacia el infinito.

−No jodas tan temprano gordo… para ti todos los días son radiantes mientras follemos, puede estar lloviendo a cantaros afuera con miles de personas navegando dramáticamente en balsas de madera pero mientras follemos… ¡para ti es perfecto! –

El menor se rió un momento para volver a acostarse sobre la cama revolviéndole los cabellos a su mañoso amante que sólo le gruñó con desprecio.

−No es sólo follar Scotty…−reprochó el menor mientras se acercaba a la espalda semi-descubierta del pelirrojo depositando un suave beso seguido de otros. El mayor se volteó atacando al americano con el codo, pero este se escapó sujetándole el brazo.  
Le sonrió unos segundos y con el brazo sujeto hizo que el cascarrabias gruñón quedara frente a él.

−Como decía, no es sólo sexo… es hacer el amor. –

−Sexo recreativo, sucio y sin sentido. –aclaró molesto y con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas al ver como Jones besaba suavemente sus mejillas, cuello y orejas.

−Lo que tú digas, mi terco Scotty…−

–Shut up, Jones... y me llamo Scott, Scott Kirkland, joder.–

–Scott Kirkland…el hombre que amo y que amaré en todas mis vidas...–le amarró los brazos por la cadera cayendo a su lado y Scott no hizo más que suspirar.

Estiró un poco su mano cuando vio al menor descuidado para tomar un cigarrillo sobre el pequeño velador, sin embargo, Jones no le había perdido la vista y frustró intencionalmente la captura de los cigarrillos volviendo a presionar al mayor contra la cama mientras le miraba coquetamente desde arriba.

–Te imaginas... tú y yo en otra vida Scott...-

–Que no empieces con tus mariconadas, Jones...–

–Sabes, a pesar que dices tanto "tus mariconadas"... en la noche bien que te dejas hacer "mis mariconadas"...–

–No... y-yo no...–frunció la boca con fuerza apartando por segundos la mirada. –O sea... anoche sólo fue porque...–

–Estabas totalmente sobrio Scotty, no tienes excusa...–le tomó el esquivo mentón para que le mirara, el pelirrojo volvió a gruñir con molestia. –Sólo querías que te hiciera el amor, así de simple.–

–Me harás vomitar Jones, es en serio.–trató de sonar serio cuando en verdad tenía todas sus defensas destrozadas contra ese maldito e insistente americano.

–¿Sabes Scotty? no importa qué vida sea, yo me enamoraré de ti...no importa si llegas a nacer mujer, yo definitivamente estaré perdido por ti...–

–Jones, por favor...–

–Es en serio... ¡te amo tanto que definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar! ¡y serás mi "Scotty-Love" por siempre!–

–¿Y si me llamo Juan en otra vida?–inquirió Kirkland con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Entonces serás mi Juany-Love por siempre!–

–Bueno, tú en otra vida serás sólo otro gordo más...al qué ignoraré por espectaculares castañas... –

–En esta vida me hiciste lo mismo... y logré domarte... devorar al Zorrito...–

–Sólo cállate, Jones... ¿además por qué tengo que ser yo la puta mujer? ¿no puedes ser tú acaso?–

–Si ese fuera el caso, si soy mujer... tú también lo serías, una fiera indomable y pelirroja... y yo tu heroína.–

–Lo que digas, Jones.–

–Vamos Scotty...–lo acorraló un poco, los ojos de Kirkland subieron mortíferos cuando Jones le tomaba de los muslos y elevaba sus piernas para luego acomodarse entre ellas.

–¿Qu-Qué demonios ha-haces puto pervertido? ¡no dejaré que lo hagas ahora pedazo de mierda! ¡suéltame!–pataleó con fuerza dando golpes que dejarían en el suelo a un mastodonte pero que el menor aprendió a esquivar con gracia.

Alfred rió una vez más plantándole un beso entre esos rojizos y fieros labios.

–Te amo, zorrito...–le beso suavemente esta vez deshaciendo su agarre en las piernas, le volvió a dar risa el gruñido que emitió su compañero en el beso.–Así que... es una promesa, en otra vida... te buscaré por siempre... te encontraré y nos volver a ver... promételo y no te violo...-

–¡Vete a la mierda Jones!–

–¡Promételo!–advirtió el rubio lo más serio que podría sonar.–¡O te violo!–se rió mientras volvía a acariciar los desnudos muslos y el cuerpo del pelirrojo tenía un suave estremecimiento.

–¡QUE TE VAYAS A LA MIERDA!–gritó en cólera.

La discusión duró horas, entre besos y gruñidos haciendo nuevamente el amor en la mañana.

Scott ese día no le tomó importancia a esas palabras... pero el tiempo traicionero te alcanza y te das cuenta que apenas te quedan unos días de vida para apreciar lo feliz que has sido.

Scott Kirkland lo estaba... enormemente agradecido con esa vida junto a su idiota Alfred, tomó su arrugada mano y le sonrió con la dificultad que siempre ha tenido para hacer ese estoico gesto con la boca.

Allí esa tonta y burda conversación de hace años tomó sentido.

–Nos volveremos a ver... idiota...–fueron las últimas palabras de Scott Kirkland.

`（[∂]ω[∂]）

Era tarde, una tarde quizás de fiestas, vacaciones, alcohol y mujeres. Y él... Scott Kirkland, era el puto niñero esa jodida tarde. Tenía que esperar a que llegara el mocoso de su hermano, Arthur tiene diecisiete, él veintiuno.

Se tomó un café ultra cargado para no maldecir más su suerte, cuando siente el timbre... y una puta risa que no era la de su hermano, sus dedos temblaron suavemente al dejar el café sobre la mesa de estar sin darse cuenta.

Otra vez el timbre resonó en la casa, Scott removió su cabeza y abrió la puerta de salida y la que daba a la casita adornada a la antigua.

Sus ojos se centraron en el invitado. Rubio, alto, bueno, sólo un poco más alto que él, de esplendorosa sonrisa, Scott gruñó inconscientemente dejando a ambos críos pasar y sentarse en el sillón.

Los ojos de ese chico chocaron con los suyos, fue devastador.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla para empezar, el mocoso pregunto por mamá y papá y a donde se habían ido las galletitas de chocolate, temas burdos antes de comenzar con algo más serio.

–Bueno, Alfred, este es mi hermano… Scott Kirkland…–pronunció el menor de los Kirkland.

Scott cerró los ojos suavemente e hizo un pequeño sonido de disgusto, como si el hecho de conocer a ese americano fuera todo menos placido, suspiró otra vez… recordando. Bajó la vista unos segundos viendo las manos entrelazadas de ese americano y su hermanito menor.

_"Scott Kirkland…el hombre que amo y que amaré en todas mis vidas..."_

–¿Y? ¿qué me interesa a mí? –susurró gélido, Arthur retrocedió un poco sobre el sillón, pero se dio el ánimo cuando el pulgar de Jones rozó el suyo.

–Hay algo importante… que tienes que saber de él…–tragó con fuerza Arthur mientras sus mejillas se iban sonrojando tenuemente.

"_¿Sabes Scotty? no importa qué vida sea, yo me enamoraré de ti..."_

–¡ÉL ES MI NOVIO! –aceptó por fin, el pelirrojo sólo enarcó una ceja denotando desinterés.

–Por favor señor Scott, déjeme tener a mí cuidado a su hermano… Arthur Kirkland… prometo protegerlo, por siempre…–

"_Es en serio... ¡te amo tanto que definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar! ¡y serás mi "Scotty-Love" por siempre!"_

–Di algo… Scott ¿qué piensas? Por favor, necesito tu apoyo en esto…–susurró el más bajo de los rubios, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y se rió un momento, uno prolongado y extraño. –Te lo presenté antes a ti que a mis padres… porque realmente es importante Scott…–

"_Así que... es una promesa, en otra vida... te buscaré por siempre... te encontraré y nos volver a ver... promételo."_

La vista afilada de Scott Kirkland subió, no hasta su hermano, sino hacia el hombre al lado de él, se rió un poco más, dando nuevamente esa sonrisa melancólica y cínica.

–Un mentiroso…–susurró sin más. –Eso pienso de él Arthie, diga lo que diga no le creas… él es un puto mentiroso. –

"Yo lo prometí", se dijo en su mente Scott cerrando los ojos suavemente, se levantó del sillón sin escuchar las palabras que estaba pronunciando su hermano. "Y te esperé… te esperé veintiún años, idiota…" se repitió a él mismo yendo a la pieza, dejando el café enfriándose en la mesita.

Ese día Scott no bajó hasta el día siguiente de su cuarto…

–¿Alfred? –

–¿Eh? –

–Estás llorando… Alfred…–susurró el rubio secándole una lágrima al menor que descendía sobre su mejilla, Jones pestañeó unos segundos sin entender. –¿Qué sucede…Alfred? ¿no es por el idiota de Scott verdad? él es así, una mierda con todos…–

–N-Nada…–susurró el menor riéndose para no preocupar al mayor besándole con suavidad los labios. –Sólo que sentí… que me estaba olvidando de algo… algo muy, muy importante…–

–Algo como qué… ¿del concurso de la hamburguesa más grande del mundo, quizás? –

–¡Arthie malo! –hizo un berrinche atacándolo a cosquillas.

–No es nada… en verdad…–sonrió, le dolió tanto sonreír en ese momento. – Sólo sentí que olvidé algo como…–

Como… la promesa más importante de mi vida.

**N.A: **Nunca había hecho un fic drama de ellos... creo que les tocaba (?) Y pobre de mi Scotty ;3;


End file.
